Beginnings
by Alanic
Summary: One shot.  How did the twins begin life?  Just a little tale about the joys of parenthood and birth. Rated M for some details of child birth.


This is just a little one shot that came to me but it does tie in a bit with my story "And So it Begins." You do not need to read the other to enjoy.

Rated M for details of child birth

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to the master Tolkien and this is only being written for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. No money or profit involved

Beginnings

Elrond held his straining wife as another contraction ripped across her swollen belly. He kissed her beautiful head as she panted and groaned.

"You are doing so well meleth." He whispered softly in her ear. He could not see the slight smile that appeared briefly on her face as her body tensed yet again.

The contractions had become hard and fast and he wanted so much to take away her pain but he had to settle for holding and comforting.

"Is she ready to push yet?" He asked the gathered healers, unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Not yet my lord." answered Galan.

"When was the last time you checked?" he snapped, worry for his beloved wife overcoming his usual calm.

"Just Moments ago my lord."

"Check again!" he replied, far sharper that was his usual tone.

As the healers rushed to comply, a soft voice reached his ears. "I am fine. They are not quite ready yet. Here feel." Celebrian took his hands and laid them on her swollen stomach. She covered them with her own hands and reached through their bond.

He was surprised to feel his wife's presence calming him. He was the one that was supposed to be doing this for her! He felt her tense as another contraction began but this time he had the presence of mind to maintain their bond and held her gently, soothing her and sharing what little of the pain he could. He felt her physically relax against him as he continued to support her through their bond. The whole room seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as the couple nurtured and supported each other.

The healers shared a smile as Elrond immersed himself in being a husband and not a healer.

"What a relief" Galan thought as he prepared a draught to help his lady with her pain.

Another few hours passed this way and her body was finally ready to push. Elrond had ceased his gentle massage and had started to help his wife in earnest. He had been present at enough births to know this was the most difficult but rewarding part.

He lifted her and helped her lean forward as she again pushed with all her strength.

"That's it my lady, a few more and the first baby will be here." Galen said and he watched her lay back tiredly panting. Elrond could see and fell the skin of her enormous belly tighten with the next contraction and she had to push once again. He helped her in every way possible, still feeling more helpless than he ever had in his entire life.

"Here was the love of his life exhausted and in pain and he could do so little." His thoughts came back to his beloved wife as she nigh screamed with effort.

"I see the head!" Galan said excitedly. "Just a few more pushes and he will be here."

Celebrian was totally focused. She hardly felt the pain as she pushed through the next strong contraction. She heard the sound of wonder that came from behind her as the pressure momentarily abated and she felt something rush out of her body.

"It is a healthy boy." Galen said excitedly as he wrapped the small body and handed him off to another healer standing there.

Elrond sighed in wonder as the small red body left his wife's body and was quickly wrapped by the healer. Soon a cry arose and he released the breath he had not even realized he was holding. He could see the smiles on everyone's faces and knew that his new baby was well. He kissed his wife as another contraction took her. Unfortunately, her job was not yet done. They were expecting twins so she still had one more baby to deliver into the world.

Erestor brought their son over to show him to his parents before their focus one again returned to Celebrian's labor. They caught their breaths at the sight of the tiny face peeking out of the blanket. His little fists were trying to free themselves from the wrap and dark fuzz covered his head. He was beautiful!

Elrond could tell that his wife had taken strength from their new son for she wanted more than anything to hold him but could not until his brother appeared.

The next hour went excruciatingly slow and everyone was beginning to get concerned. The second baby should have made his entrance by now but the labor did not seem to be effective in making this happen. Elrond was very concerned and Celebrian was exhausted. Finally Elrond could fight it no longer and eased his wife gently back against the pillows as he made his way to where the rest of the healers were. She lay there panting as he looked at her almost in apology.

"I must do a more intimate examination Meleth." He said as he felt her belly and then her pelvic area.

"Why did no one notice this?" He said sharply.

Celebrian's eyes widened as Elrond barked some orders and the healing ward erupted in activity.

"What is it Elrond?" she asked worriedly, her eyes looking from one face to another, becoming more alarmed by the moment.

"I am going to have to put you to sleep meleth." He said as calmly as he could.

"Why?" she asked as adrenaline coursed through her exhausted body. "Aye!" she cried out as a particularly strong pain shot through her yet again.

"The baby is having problems. He is in a breach position and I fear I must remove him immediately." Elrond said as he held a cloth over her nose and mouth.

"No, I wish to remain awake." She said as she struggled feebly.

"That is not possible meleth." He leaned down trying to soothe his wife. "Trust me. I love you so much." He said as he watched her eyes close.

When he was sure she was unconscious, he took a sharp knife and sliced his precious wife open along the base of her belly. The other healers hovered and helped as much as possible, trying to control the bleeding. Elrond reached inside his wife and finally found the small baby. The umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck and he had to untangle him as he lifted him from his wife's womb.

The room was completely still as the bluish baby's cord was cut and he was rushed to the table. As Elrond worked feverishly over the small body a pitiful cry was heard from the other twin. It was as if he was aware of his brother's plight.

"Remove the placenta completely and stitch her up!" Elrond cried as he continued to massage the small chest. He again cleared the nose and mouth but there still was no movement. The other healers started to shake their heads sadly but Elrond would not give up. He continued to work over his small son pouring every bit of healing strength he possessed into the tiny body. Erestor held the wailing twin. Finally he could not just stand there anymore so he crossed to Elrond and placed the crying baby next to his still brother trying to help his friend with the unresponsive baby. Erestor put his mouth over the small nose and mouth and attempted to push breath into him as Elrond continued his ministrations. Everyone was so busy they did not notice that the older twin has quieted and was reaching for his brother. His small hand grabbed the arm of his brother and did not let go.

Suddenly the tiny baby started to stir and soon a feeble cry was pushed from his weak lungs. Elrond and Erestor looked at each other in hope as the cries increased in volume. Eventually the new twin was rivaling his older brother and they scooped them up comforting them. Elrond had tears in his eyes as he looked at his small miracles. Erestor had handed him both babies for it soon became apparent that they wished to be close together.

"Celebrian!" Elrond cried as the worry for their baby vanished and he focused on his wife. He gently handed them to Glorfindel and rushed to her side and made sure everything was being done correctly. When he was satisfied that her breathing was good and the incision was stitched and bandaged he gave a sigh of relief and exhaustion and fell into the chair by the bed. The twins were fussing so Glorfindel carefully placed them in their ada's arms which quieted them almost immediately.

Elrond sat there gazing at their tiny miracles. "Elladan." He said softly to the older twin. "You are our elf warrior, fighting gallantly for your brother even after your first few breaths of life." He kissed him softly on his downy head. "Elrohir" he said with a smile at the younger twin. "You are our elf knight, never giving up and fighting bravely for your life. The two of you have already filled our lives with more love and happiness than you will ever know." He kissed the smaller twin as he stirred fitfully in his ada's arms settling down again quickly.

He continued to study them in wonder until he could hold his eyelids open no longer and he finally fell asleep himself in the chair with his precious bundles still in his arms.

When he finally awoke, he noted that someone had put pillows below both arms to insure neither baby would be dropped by accident. He smiled as he stretched his aching arms and Erestor and Glorfindel each took a baby. He then crossed to his wife, the healer once again competing with the husband. She stirred as he uncovered her and began poking and prodding to make sure she was healing properly. Her eyes opened and she gasped in pain as he touched a tender spot.

"Ah, Elrond. Where are our babies?" She said as she looked around the room in concern.

Erestor and Glorfindel rushed over to present her with her sons. They seemed to realize their mother was awake because they both awoke as well. Tiny eyes opened and looked solemnly up at her. She smiled widely. "Oh Elrond, they are remarkable." She said in delight and with some help from her husband, she sat up and took them in her arms.

Elrond sat next to her and gazed lovingly as his newly expanded family.

"I was thinking we could call them Elladan and Elrohir meleth." He said softly.

She thought for a moment looking at each in turn. "I think that would be fine my love." She continued taking in every detail of her babies. Elrond helped her uncover and count their toes and fingers. All of a sudden she looked at Elrond.

"Why did you have to cut our baby from me?"

He kissed her gently and brushed her cheek lovingly. He was having a bit of distress, but as you can see, he is fine."

"Do I want to know all the details?" she asked her mate warily.

"Probably not right now." He responded as he stroked Elrohir's soft cheek. "Know that their bond is strong even outside the womb and our youngest is a fighter and will not be easily overcome."

She just nodded and kissed both her babies.

Elrond almost shuddered for a moment remembering his youngest frightening beginning and silently thanked the Valor for the health of his family.

End


End file.
